Malen'kya Zmey
by Max Addison
Summary: What if Natasha Romanoff had a son? What if he was kidnapped at five and trained to be an assassin? What if he was sent to kill her? So comes the story of Kaiven Viktor Romanova. His life, his struggles, and his story. How he went from a suicidal assassin, to a powerful Avenger, and everything in-between.
1. Chapter 1

Harrison Schmitt sat at his desk looking through papers and rechecking the information on his next targets. The folders passed through his hands neatly, and his eyes locked on to the next item on his To Do list.

Behind him stood two tall and burly looking men. Harrison always struggled to remember their names, they were just muscle. No brain between the two of them. He sighed.

"Get me the boy." he said aloud, "Python."

Rehan set off to do his bidding while Sanjo took his place beside the door. There was no telling how the kid would react to being summoned. The last person who had worked with the snake had been Mikhail Vasiliev of the KGB. That had not gone so well, but Carsten always said he never failed, so Harrison had to try.

The sound outside the door told him of the boy's arrival. The kid was shoved in front of the desk by Rehan and then Harrison got a good look at him. His training showed in his posture, in the way he stood, and how he analyzed the room for anything and everything before even glancing at Harrison himself. The program with Carten was long, but very effective.

Kameron was his name. He was about 11, and nearly 5,0. The boy had on a grey dri-fit shirt and blue shorts that went nearly to his knees. Harrison couldn't see his feet, but without slouching and trying to glimpse them, he could tell the boy was wearing running shoes. His red hair was darker around the roots, his blue eyes had dark circles underneath them, and his face was shiny with sweat.

"Sir?" the boy asked, his voice wary with suspicion. Kameron was always suspicious, that was what made him the best.

"I have a new mission for you Python." Harrison stated, his voice even and emotionless. "Here. Take a look."

He passed the manila folder to the boy. Kameron flicked it open with his left hand. His eyes looking back and forth, trying to anzalize and memorize the information. Then he froze.

**KAM POV:**

I took the folder from Schmitt and opened it up. My eyes quickly scanned the page for all the information possible. Looking for anything that could help me.

Harrison shifted in his chair. "You will travel to America. There was a spy on our side who defected. You will eradicate her."

I checked for the name, and then I saw it. The gig was up. I was doomed.

My mind was like a minefield and I had just stepped on the only one that could completely demolish my dreams and crush any hope of my survival. On the inside, I was panicking, I was struggling to keep my composure. On the outside, I nodded and asked for any other information i would need to complete my mission.

"Nothing else Python. Everything is in the folder. You have three weeks to locate target and extract any information. One extra week for destruction. Understood?" He leaned forwards in his throne like chair and raised his left eyebrow.

Schmitt knew that it would kill me to hurt the woman in America. He knew she would be my downfall from the moment he read my profile from Carsten Burchkov. But, he had always underestimated my skill in lying. And, he never knew about my training sessions with Barnes.

"Yes." I said. "Hail Hydra_._" "But even in that instant, I knew that my trip to America would not include any assassinations of former spies for any Russian organizations. Because never in any of my life time could I ever kill someone close to me, especially not her.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Hours Later:**

Kameron stepped out of the car with a blank expression on his face. Rehan handed him his black briefcase and bade him adieu.

He grinned. Part one was complete. Thanking the man who held the door for him, Kameron continued on his way.

He held his head high even as the collar of his white shirt dug into his neck, the discomfort, though slightly distracting, was something he was used too. The black tie and navy jacket added to the look, though they would hinder his movement in a fight. Kam's red hair had been slicked back, and seemed darker then normal. Blue mirrored sunglasses covered his now gray eyes.

He entered the airport and headed for the check in desk. He had a frequent flyer account with Aeroflot Russian Air, and Schmitt had booked him a round trip to JFK. Business class, of course, Kam expected no less from the HYDRA agent.

The bored looking woman behind the counter turned to face him."Name?" she asked.

"Gabriel Kozlovsky." he said, placing his false passport on the desk.

"Thank you." she sighed. "How many pieces of luggage?"

"None." Kameron drawled. "Just this" he gestured to his briefcase.

She handed him his boarding pass, and pointed him in the direction of security.

"Blagodaryu vas" Kam said

"Pozhaluysta," the woman sounded tiredly. "Have a good trip."

The security station was a breeze. Kameron's pistol and lethal bracelets went completely undetected thanks to Schmitt's camouflage fabric. A revolutionary project he had helped develop after landing in jail on a flight to Los Angeles when he was 9. It had taken many test trials, but now that it finally worked, it was a blessing for assassins like Kameron.

His flight went well enough. The food about halfway through was delicious. Beef stroganoff with rice. Nearly cooked to perfection. Kameron watched two movies, listened to Linkin Park's Hunting Party all the way through, and read through his mission profile nearly 7 times.

He was looking forward to meeting the woman he'd dreamed of talking to every year he spent in Russia. Natalia was a legend within the company he'd once worked for. Not Schmitt's, but earlier than that. She was the stuff myths were made of, and some belived she was only that. But Kameron knew she was real. All too real for him.

No. Kam would not kill her. But he would need to send information and statistics back to Schmitt. Otherwise, the man would not leave him alone. He would hunt Kameron to the ends of the earth, and kill him.

Once he finally arrived in New York, he had a while before Sergei Ivanovich would arrive to drive him to the hotel. He found one of those massage chairs in the lounge and waited with a coffee.

While he was waiting, a man wearing a black suit and sporting a buzzcut approached him. "Do you need any help?"

"No thanks" Kameron replied, adding in a slight Russian accent he didn't have normally.

"Let me buy you some hot chocolate." the man's voice was steady, and the way he stood told Kam that he was trained. _Shchit? _He thought, maybe. Though he was wary, Kameron agreed and sat down for a coffee with the American.

When the Sergei finally arrived, Kam was ready. He had obtained some information regarding S.H.I.E.L.D's whereabouts and their course of action. He knew that they had heard of the Russian Python child. The young assassin who killed without mercy. He also knew that the coffee guy was trying to gather info on Kam himself. He had failed, but at least he had been well trained, a nice change from Agent Hill in San Francisco, and similar to the two in Budapest. For that, Kameron respected him.

Sergei was driving a red Stingray, and he never said a word to Kameron. The boy reviewed the mission folder before drifting back off into dreamland. When he awoke, their car was pulled over and two unfamiliar men were fighting Sergei in the front. A third - Coffee guy - was inspecting the car.

Kam leaped into action. Fighting like a hyena, he took out the third guy and had started on the second when the final man dropped Sergei and knocked him on the head with his gun. The last thing he thought was _Blyad! Who's trying to kill me now? Damn coffee guy!, _before the whole world turned black and he collapsed.


End file.
